Secret Meetings
by Rukia Strawberry
Summary: Naruto knew he was taking a big risk by going to see Sasuke every night, and hiding this from his friends was another issue, but he also knew that as long as he can have Sasuke even in the most critical circumstances, it was all worth it.


**Summary: **_Naruto knew he was taking a big risk by going to Sasuke every night, and hiding this from his friends was another issue, but he also knew that as long as he can have Sasuke even in the most critical circumstances, it was all worth it._

**This is my very first Sasunaru mature content fic (not too descriptive, but still there), I am happy with the way it turned out and I am hoping for your answers as well, but please be gentle cause it's my first lemon attempt.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mature content (malexmale), self beta-ed so there might be gramatical errors, slight OOCness.**

**Disclaimer" Miiiiiineeeeeee...not. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy. :)**

_These eyes, they will give me power...I can already feel it. And then I am ready for you, I am ready for my revenge._

Alone Sasuke sat in his hide out, leaning his back against the rock wall, with his knees propped up hands dangling down from there. His lips were thinned out in a fine line, with a hint of smirk playing at his lips, he could feel it, the power slowly seeping through his body, the power his new eyes would give him, Itachi's eyes.

_Watch me Ni-san, I'll make them pay, I'll make them all pay for what they did to us._

His black hair fell to the side of his face as he pressed his head against the wall and his hands slowly curled into fists, Sasuke was ready. As soon as these bandages will come off of his eyes there is no going back, he made his peace with revenge and he will not rest until he finally take his revenge on Konoha and destroy each and every one of them. Itachi's eyes will help him, through these eyes Itachi will see all, Sasuke will bring the Uchiha clan to justice. That was his one and final goal in life.

Things have never been easy for the Uchiha, the moment Sasuke found out the truth about Itachi, that was enough to drive his thirst for revenge to it's ultimate level, Sasuke learned through the corruption of the ninja world, that the only way to survive is not to let anyone or anything get in his way. He didn't care about the bonds he had, the team work, or companion ship. He buried his compassion long ago when he killed Itachi and found out the truth about Konoha's betrayal, the traitors of the leaf made Itachi pay the price, Itachi's sacrifice was the reason those people were happy. And Sasuke will wipe every bit of smiles from their faces. That was a promise he made to himself a long time ago. Revenge was his ninja way, he was an avenger and no matter who gets in his way, Uchiha Sasuke will stop them.

Sasuke was too much aware of his whereabouts, his detecting skills are what makes him a skillful ninja, and right now he was sure he's not alone in the cave. It wasn't Madara, but an unwanted precense, the chakra so familiar to his senses that he could point it out with a blink of an eye. And his suspicions were confirmed when foot steps grew louder, a smirk played at the corner of his lips and within seconds he was on his feet. Though he was unable to see anything because of the bandages firmly wrapped around his eyes, he knew where his target was, unsheathing the Kusanagi from behind, Sasuke flashed stepped in front of the intruder, taking a hold of his shirt and slamming his back against the wall, bringing his katana close to his neck.

A grunt escaped from the intruders lips, as his back made contact with the wall, and hands fell limply to his side. That chakra and the familiar scent Sasuke was aware of, it was none other than the useless dobe, who he knew would be stupid enough to sneak into the hide out without any caution. His sword pressed against the shorter boys neck, as he neared his face, with one hand pressing onto the wall above his captors head.

Naruto felt pain bursting up in his back as he hit the wall, and a shiny blade came pressing against his neck, eyes closed as he gritted his teeth from the pain, he felt hot breath brushing on his face dangerously. Slowly opening his pools of cerulean eyes, all his fears were drained out of his body, when he finally settled his gaze on that pale face he longs to see all the time. A soft smile stretched out on his face as his eyes softened at the sight of his long time friend and rival.

"Ah, so I finally found you, it's too dark here."

Sasuke made no move and kept his hold on the blonde as firm as ever, he could practically feel the blonde smiling at him goffily, Naruto laughed softly which caused Sasuke's heart to skip a beat for a split second, and the black haired boy ignored it on a whim.

Naruto pressed his back more into the wall, enough to keep a fair amount of distance from the taller man's face, as his both hands came and curled around Sasuke's wrist, in which the sword was gripped tightly. Naruto lowered his eyes at the touch and then smiled even more.

"Go ahead teme...lets see if you can really kill me here"

"Don't think I won't do it..."

"I am not thinking anything, I know you now, the last time I met you...you were about kill me on the spot without a doubt" what Naruto said was ture, but Sasuke understood the hidden meaning behind that statement.

"Then why come here?" Naruto shrugged, though he knew Sasuke wouldn't see it, for he had his eyes covered.

"Same reason I always come to see you"

"Then you definitely want to die" Naruto chuckled halfheartedly and shook his head. His grip around Sasuke's wrist slightly tightened.

"If so then I won't mind dying by your hands" There was silence for a second before Naruto's voice softened and his one hand came up to touch Sasuke's pale cheek, Sasuke didn't move from his spot, infact he felt himself leaning into the soft touch. Naruto's fingers palyed with the strands of black hair, before he pushed them behind his ear, but they stubbornly came back to their original place again.

"Come home"

"Bite me" Sasuke's voice had no malice in it, the reply was soft, instantaneous and to the point.

"We need you Sasuke."

"You had stopped needing me the moment I became the top ranked criminal for this world... Dobe my answer is no"

At that statement Naruto's eyes shone with sadness and hurt, his hand stopped it's caressing to the side of his face. Naruto easily removed Sasuke's hand from his neck as his sword slipped slightly out of his hold, but Sasuke held it in his palm before he could lose the grip. Naruto finally replaced his disappointment with another broad grin.

"You won't hurt me, I know you" Sasuke smirked.

"Don't be smug"

At this Naruto's lips formed into a tiny pout, as his hand slid behind his neck, and smoothed the soft locks of his black hair. "Aw come on, don't be so cold now"

Naruto's other hand came up to the taller boys chest, as he flattened his palm on the broad muscle, feeling the cool skin under his fingers. Sasuke felt it too, Naruto's soft fingers as they slowly made contact with the bare part of his body, he urged himself not to shudder at the impact Naruto had caused with just a simple touch, Naruto's hand glided up to his neck, ever so slowly and as he stepped closer invading the Uchiha's personal space in a sinful manner, Sasuke didn't dare move a single muscle as now he could feel the hot and soft breath of the blonde onto his face. Just how close was he? Must be real close to feel so much tingles and shudder up his spine.

Naruto closed his eyes, keeping them half open, just to be sure what Sasuke was thinking about their closeness, with such close propinquity between the two boys, Sasuke stood still at his spot, feeling Naruto's fingers runing through the strands of his dark hair, feeling his weight shifting slightly, Naruto's nose bumped against his and Sasuke knew he had lost it. To feel those soft touches and hot breath against his skin, he might as well had to give in.

"You don't understand Sasuke...you don't understand at all" his voice came out more painful than he had expected. Naruto's head tilted to the side, lips so close, that a slight movement would cause them to crash together. "You make me suffer so much, it hurts. You hurt me Sasuke, I can..."

"Dobe, shut up"

Sasuke unable to wait any longer decided to shut the blonde up, before Naruto starts crying at his face again and grabbed the back of his head crashing his lips against the blonde in a delicious kiss. Bodies flushed together sinfully as their breathing became ragged and mouths battled for dominance over one another, the minute their lips came in contact, tears were spilling out of Naruto's eyes, if only he could make Sasuke realize how much he needed him, how much he needed his love, his friendship, his touch. It wasn't enough.

Naruto's been coming to see him for the past couple of weeks in here, and with every stolen moment they would surrender themselves to each other, mostly Naruto because he was just like this, submissive and weak towards Sasuke,_ for Sasuke_. He was stupid to think that he could change Sasuke's heart when he knew that the Uchiha had nothing to do with all these bonds Naruto so desperately was trying to protect, but Naruto being the stubborn one, clung to the hope that he could make Sasuke realize how much he meant to everyone, _to him_.

Sasuke's arm snaked around his thin waist as he brought him closer, their mouths opened and closed in fervently hot kisses, tongues met in sweet possession, a moan escaped from Naruto's lips as soon as Sasuke bit the lower part of his mouth, his mouth opened and right on que, Sasuke's tongue darted into his mouth, drinking everything he could of the blondes sweetness. No doubt Naruto was intoxicating, the first time Naruto found this hideout, Sasuke tried his best to get rid of him only to be confronted by a heart wrenching confession from the crying blonde.

Sasuke was at complete loss of words when Naruto had told him that he was everything to him, the only most important person he could ever have in his life, Naruto confessed that he was lonely and depressed without Sasuke, he confessed his heart out that night. And Sasuke was left with nothing but conflicting emotions. That night Sasuke kept thinking about him, Naruto once again evoked such emotions from him that he was left speechless. Leave it to the dobe to break his resolve everytime they meet. And Sasuke came to the conclusion he will not waste his time thinking about the blonde, he had to focus on his revenge, Naruto was a hindrance and he will not be fooled by his charms.

However his resolve broke once again when Naruto returned another night, the moment Sasuke saw the smiling face of the blonde he realized that he was in love with him. No, not just love he was obsessed with the beauitful blonde in front of him, without a word Sasuke had grabbed him into a kiss, which lead them to surrender their bodies to one another. That night, Sasuke made love to his blonde and gave everything he could offer. The feelings he was too afraid to talk about, he conveyed them through his kisses, and since then after that night, Naruto's visits became more frequent, Sasuke had told him not to be careless like that as to show himself to Madara, but Naruto knew none of that mattered when they were together.

Naruto didn't even once questioned about the bandages on Sasuke's eyes, though he did ask if he was going to go blind, to which Sasuke replied that he'll soon be fine and in return showered several kisses on his lover just to assure him that he was completly alright.

And even though Naruto tried his best to convince Sasuke to return home, Sasuke had refused like always. So here he was again, flushed against his body, in a heavy make out session because he wanted Sasuke, though he knew he would one day end up fighting against him because of his hatred towards Konoha, he still wore his heart to his sleeve for him.

Thier kiss ended slowly and softly as their lips parted from each other, Naruto smiled gently as tears trailed down his cheeks, though he knew Sasuke was not aware of that. His hand came up to the corner of his lips wiping the thin trail of saliva. Sasuke's hand found it's way to Naruto's face as his thumb rubbed gently against his scarred cheek.

"I wanna see your face" It was painful for Sasuke, to be this close to Naruto, but being unable to see his face.

At such request or perhaps_ confession_, Naruto raised his eyes shyly to the Uchiha, a tinge of red hue still prominent on his cheeks as he blinked a few times. "When will you take these off?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not time yet" Sasuke leaned closer, searching for his lips and Naruto leaned in to place a soft kiss against his lips, Sasuke deepened it a little before they both pulled away and Naruto smiled.

Slowly they both slid down to the floor together with Sasuke settling in between Naruto's out stretched thighs. Sasuke nuzzled his face under Naruto's chin and let out a heavy sigh. The blonde hugged him to his chest and closed his eyes, as a comfortable silence settled between them.

Naruto glanced down at his lover and frowned a little. "You look bothered?" Sasuke however didn't reply which caused Naruto to pull away from him and look at his face. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed one more time and then placed his hands against Naruto's chest. "Why do you keep coming back?" Naruto got startled at the sudden question, and stayed silent for a minute. Sasuke thought Naruto didn't hear him properly so he formed his lips in a thin line, showing the blonde that he was frowning.

"Naruto..."

"I love you"

Naruto's quick reply startled the raven haired shinobi, but then his shoulders relaxed and he looked away, his hair framing his face, hiding from Naruto's view.

"That's not a reason"

"A good enough reason, if you ask me"

"No, you know and I know this thing between us won't last long"

Naruto's hand came up to cup the side of his face as he rubbed his thumb over the pale cheek. "It would if you just come back" his only reply was a soft grunt. Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away from his face, with a little more force and looked away.

"Not now Naruto"

"Typical Sasuke..." Naruto patted his head with a soft laugh, trying his best to ignore the pain he felt in his heart at Sasuke's cold reply. Sasuke moved his face away from the blonde.

"You are not serious." Naruto blinked at him twice and then frowned slightly.

"I am serious, you know I am always serious when it comes to you, sometimes though I wonder if you are serious or not about this,_ about us_." that earned him a glare from the raven haired boy, but it was hard to tell since Naruto couldn't see any expressions from Sasuke because of those darn bandages.

"Do not question my feelings" That reply was enough to make Naruto smile painfully.

"I am not, I know how you feel, but sometimes I doubt whether this revenge is more important to you or me" Naruto already knew he was stepping into a danger zone, Sasuke hated talking about his plans for the village, espacially when they were together. But Naruto had no other choice, he wanted Sasuke to understand.

"I don't wanna fight you dobe"

"Oh and I do? Hell I am the only one who is trying to stop this fight, you make everything hard for me, if you just come back and stop this nonsense of yours for a change..."

"Nonsense? You think what I am doing is nonsense" Interrupting the blonde and bursting in anger was not what Naruto expected and his eyes lowered, a painful expression took over his beautiful features as Sasuke's cold voice stabbed him like a kunai. "that so called beloved village of yours made Itachi pay the price of everything, he cared about the village more than his own family, and this is how you all re-paid him. The village you love so much out cast us and treated us like outsiders, and now I wanna do something to bring justice to my family, you think it's nonsense."

Sasuke was angry now, pissed beyond words and of all the people he wanted Naruto to understand his actions, the whole world thinks he is some kind of criminal who is taking pleasures by killing people because of his need for revenge, did anyone ever tried to understand how he really feels. To see your parents dead in front of your eyes and your borther who had suffered the most at such young age, Sasuke was dead from the inside, and what little feelings he had were for this idiot blonde who wanted him to throw his plans for revenge away.

Naruto at this point was completely silent, this was one of the reason why he had been avoiding the subject, Sasuke was angry now and only because he had a loud mouth. It was true that Naruto wanted Sasuke to forget about the revenge, Naruto was afraid, he was afraid for Sasuke that it would end up destroying him. And Naruto was only trying to protect him from self destruction. Sasuke had already moved away from the blonde and was now already on his feet, Naruto looked up at his lover, thinking of saying something to make things right. But Sasuke had turned his back on him and now was walking back to his old spot.

"Go back to the village dobe, I don't need you anymore here."

The words cut through him like a sharp knife and he was left broken from the inside, Naruto gazed down at his hands laying on his lap, and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Slowly Naruto got up from his spot, head down and tears dripping down on the floor. He has to fix things before he drove Sasuke away, he was not ready to lose him so quickly.

Sasuke heard the foot steps behind him and his lips formed a slight pout out of disappointment at the fact that Naruto was already leaving. He didn't want the blonde to go, but things turned out bad, he doubt if Naruto is going to return ever._ Was this goodbye?_

Suddenly he felt two strong arms wrapping aound his waist, followed by a weight that softly pressed against his back, Sasuke could feel the heat from Naruto's body transferring into his, as his cheek pressed against the back of his lover. Naruto closed his eyes as more tears spilled down and he nuzzled his face into the strong back. A smile formed at the corner of Sasuke's lips and his hands came up to press onto Naruto's.

_No, his dobe was right here, still here._

With a sigh of relief from both of them, Sasuke turned, just as Naruto wrapped his arms around his shoulders and their lips met once again in a sensual passionate kiss. Naruto's head tilted to the side, as his mouth opened immediately, and tongues met, their kiss grew more desperate, more passionate as their tongues battled roughly together. Sasuke bit down the lower part of his mouth, drawing a moan from the shorter boy, as his hands settled on his hip and down to his thighs, bringing Naruto up to wrap his legs around his waist. Their bodies smashed together as Naruto's back hit the wall, not once breaking the kiss as Sasuke's hand roamed around his body his desire to touch the blonde growing with every minute as loud moans filled the dark cave.

Naruto moaned Sasuke's name, just as Sasuke gasped his, they drowned themselves in the heat of pleasure, drawing more closer to each other and becoming one. All traces of fights were forgotten, it was as if they were once again falling in love and silently apologized for their actions through desperate yet passionate kisses. Doing this with Sasuke felt so right, so real. For Naruto to touch Sasuke this intimately was something he never thought he would ever enjoy this much, but Sasuke was his drug and their intercourse made them realize that there are other ways through which they can communicate besides a fist fight.

And when finally Sasuke sheathed himself in the warmth of his lover, their moans escaped louder than before, as their clothes lay forgotten to one side, with Naruto urging Sasuke to keep up the pace, whereas Sasuke keeping up with his lovers demands. It was one of those nights again when they surrendered themselves to eachother. Making love together always felt like they were doing it for the first time.

"Sasuke...faster..."

Sasuke changed his pace as he pushed into him more deeply, Naruto gapsed in pleasure and satisfaction as his hands were buried in Sasuke's hair. "Ah. fast...faster...more, please" tears were spilling from his eyes out of pleasure and pain mixed together as Sasuke rammed into him several times, before finally settling down on his sweet spot, Naruto felt utterly complete with Sasuke hitting him on that spot again and again with such speed. Naruto wanted more, he wanted everything his lover could give and Sasuke was more than happy to do it.

"Hold on Naruto..." Sasuke panted into his ear, as he was met with another moan from the blonde, so wanton and seductive, driving Sasuke insane making him fall in love with the blonde more.

Their bodies became one, as with one last thrust they felt their climax approaching, finally pleasure taking over them filling them both with total completeness and sinful attraction for one another. Pants and moans filled the cave as Sasuke slipped out of him and collapsed to his side taking Naruto with him, Naruto's head settled on his lovers chest as his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Feeling the after effects of their activity.

A peaceful smile settled on Naruto's lips as he pressed a soft kiss on Sasuke's chest and looked up into the dark obsidian eyes looking back at him with love and adoration. Naruto's hand came up and removed the strands of hair from his face, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the side of his palm. No words were needed as Naruto once again placed his head on his chest and closed his eyes, drifting into a blissful sleep and Sasuke held him in his arms, not once letting go and before falling into unconsciousness he whispered something in his ear that made Naruto smile in his sleep.

**000000000**

"Ah damn, this is the third time"

"He is not doing this again, what's with him?"

"May..may be h..he leaves..for training or something?"

"Sakura, you better do something about him before he cause anymore trouble"

The pink haired kunouichi glared down at the unconscious blonde, who was found by Kiba this early morning sleeping by the entrance gates of the village, a thin trail of saliva was slipping out from the corner of his mouth as he was completly dozed off in what looked like a peaceful sleep. The rest of the group glared down at Naruto, ready to beat him up to the pulp for sneaking out to God knows where again.

"Ugh, he won't wake up that easily you know" Sakura replied matter of factly, cause she knew her blonde team mate was a heavy sleeper.

"Then do what you always do to wake him up" Sakura gave Ino a quizzical look, the blonde girl rolled her eyes and showed Sakura her fist. "Damnit Sakura punch him, or let me do the honors" Biting down onto her lower lip she sighed and then frowned. Hinata who was already standing next to Ino and Kiba, covered her eyes with her hands not wanting to see Naruto's face to be pummeled up by the pink haired girl.

"Like I have anyother choice...damnit Naruto" she screamed at once before she grabbed onto the sleeping boy's collar and slapped him across his face, the minute the sound of the slap echoed throughout the area the blondes eyes snapped open as a tight pain stung around his cheek. It was a matter of second when he was met with another slap across his other cheek, as Sakura threw him down again. Naruto landed not so gracefully onto his butt as his hands came up to his cheeks as tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

Kiba bit down on his lip, reminding himself not get into a fight with Sakura ever, and Lee on the other hand showed a thumbs up sign as he started praising Sakura for being so strong.

Naruto who was on the ground pouted innocently as he looked up at all his friends and sniffed. "Sakura-chan...guys what...why did you hit me" he whispered sleepily, although the pain was too much that his voice trembled as if he was afraid of Sakura's beating, which he was.

Sakura none too gently grabbed his collar again and brought him so close that their noses touched. "Kiba's right, this is the third time you have sneaked out of the village, what are you up to Naruto...and then we find you here sleeping by the gates, is this some sort of a joke to you, and wait till I take you to Kakashi sensei, cause he will give you a peice of his mind and Lady Tsunade is pissed off even more"

Naruto blinked several times, as Sakura was practically screaming onto his face, the rest of the group just watched them _getting along_, Ino laughed behind her hand and Hinata had already turned away not bearing to see Naruto in such a miserable situation.

"I just think this place is comfortable, so I come and sleep here Sakura-chan" his voice sounded low because he was already fearing Sakura's wrath, not to mention Kakshi and Tsunade were waiting in the line.

"Or may be he was gone to put his non-existent dick to some use"

"WHAT?" Naruto was wide awake now, as soon as he heard the words escaped Sai's lips, he glared at the black haired boy. Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed Sai a little roughly before Naruto starts another fight with him.

"Alrgiht, we got Naruto's answer, he liked this spot so he sleeps here, nothing to worry about" Shikamaru turned his back from the rest of the group. "Lets not be over dramatic and let him go Sakura, may be I'll go and find my self a good spot to sleep too" with a half wave of his hand Shikamaru left the group. Naruto got up and threw a glare at Sai before smiling sheepishly at Sakura who was still glaring at him.

Soon everyone scattered away, with Ino giving a slight pat on Sakura's shoulder before leaving as well. Sai and Sakura stayed where they were and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I should head home too now, I don't wanna cause anymore trouble"

Sakura sighed and then shook her head. "Seriously Naruto, sometimes you almost give me a heart attack, just what are you up to, you have been acting so different for a month now?" Naruto glanced at Sakura, looking into her green eyes full of worry a smile formed on his face and he waved his hand in front of her.

"I am fine Sakura-chan, you worry too much" giving her a toothy grin he placed his hands on her shoulder. "How about I take you out on a date to Ichiraku" that earned him a punch on his head as Sakura groaned.

"You are never gonna change...go home and get some rest, we have a mission this afternoon we don't want your sleepy head to distract us" with that she waved at him, a smile palying at the corner of her lips as she walked away from there. "Lets go Sai"

Sai was still standing by Naruto's side, his gaze fixed on the shorter boys neck as he pierced his eyes. Naruto glanced at him and raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"That's an interesting bruise"

Naruto's eyes widened as his hand immediately came up to the side of his neck hiding the bite mark with his palm, his cheeks turned into a shade of light pink colour. Sai chuckled lowly.

"Funny, I didn't even mention it was on your neck and you decided to hide that spot" Naruto glared at him hardly, before looking away from him. Sai shrugged and started walking away. "It isn't any of my business though...see you at the mission Naruto"

Sai walked away leaving the blonde all alone as Naruto let out a heavy sigh and looked down. "What's his problem, stupid bastard?"

But Naruto did realize that he needs to be more careful around his friends if he wants to keep these secret meetings up with that teme. He can't let them know about his secret. A smile formed on his face as he remebered the events from last night, he made Sasuke pretty mad that was for sure. But he was glad that things were settled between them, in fact this morning Sasuke had smiled at him and kissed him before saying goodbye something he don't do because he is so busy throwing him out of the cave after their activity. His cheeks turned pink as he remembered the last words Sasuke had whispered to him after they made love. He had confessed to him that he loved him, something Sasuke don't do often, but that's just Sasuke he never fails to surprise you.

With a perfect smile coming onto his lips, he walked through the gates of village, all the way thinking about his lover, his smile brightening up as he started thinking about the next time he will see the bastard. Sasuke was turning into an addiction rather than just love interest, and sometimes it dreaded Naruto, but for now he was content, what he had with the raven haired boy was something special and Naruto would rather die before saying goodbye to his lover.

**End.**

**There, thank you for reading. ****Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
